


With Great Power

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [198]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 602
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Emma joins Killian in the diner after a long day and he makes her feel better about being the Saviour





	

She went to the bar after her session with Archie, and her head swarming with thoughts; with worry and with fear. And honestly, Emma had no idea what to do.

She spotted Killian at the bar, and sat down beside him, wondering just how many nights she would come here to try and pretend her problems didn’t exist.

“I’m letting Belle stay on my ship,” he said to her, the moment she joined him, and she couldn’t help but feel her heart melt ever so slightly at that. How was it that despite everything there was so much compassion and kindness in her pirate?

“That’s nice of you,” she commented, as her expression softened.

“I felt like I owed her that much,” he told her, “I did try to kill her on a few occasions. And on top of that, we were both hurt by the same man. I think she could use a friend right now, and I want to be there for her.

“You’re a good man, Killian Jones,” she said, kissing his cheek lightly. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” he said, turning to her, as he stroked her cheek lightly. “Did you know that when she was under the sleeping curse, she met her unborn son who was fully grown? The whole reason she’s left Rumple is because he warned her that his father is not a good man. And she wants what’s best for her child.”

“Good for her,” Emma said, sighing, “I want to say that I believe Rumplestilskin’s changed, but we all know that’s not true. He’s had so many opportunities to do so, yet somehow he manages to choose the Darkness each time, over his family. He chose it over Neal, and over Belle. I wouldn’t be surprised if he chooses it over his unborn child.”

“Aye,” Killian said with a sigh, “But what I want to know is, how was your session with Archie?”

“Hard,” she said truthfully. “I still don’t know how to deal with some of the stuff going on. And honestly, with all that’s happening in this town, I’m not all that sure what I’m going to do.”

“We’ll get through it like we always do, Love,” Killian said, covering her hand with his own. “Together.”

“I’m afraid,” she said in a low voice. “What if I can’t do it this time, Killian? What if I can’t save everyone? What if I let them down?”

“You don’t need to be the one who saves us all,” Killian informed her. “It’s not your job to have to.”

“I’m the saviour,” she argued back, “It is exactly my job to save everyone. It’s my job to help them because of who I am.”

“Let’s get one thing straight, Emma,” Killian said, gathering her attention. “It’s not your duty to be the one who saves them all. I think everyone forgets that in this town. You were the Saviour for the first curse and you broke it. And you continue to help others because you’re a hero. But that doesn’t mean that you’re to blame if things go wrong and if you fail. It means you’re only human. And that means you’re allowed to make mistakes. But no matter what, we all love you and we’ll all stand by you every step of the way. You don’t have to tell me what it is that’s haunting you, Love. I’m just glad you’re talking to someone about it. But know that you aren’t alone. You’re never alone. We all care about you so much.”

“I know,” she said kissing him lightly on the lips. “I love you, Killian. And I promise that I will talk to you about it. I just need to figure out some stuff first.”

His lips quirked at that.

“But it’s also been a really long day,” she said in a low voice, “How about we go test out just how bad Granny’s mattresses are?”

His eyes glinted at that, “I like the way you think, Emma.”


End file.
